Scarlet/Quotes
Enemy Scarlet Conquest Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Revelation Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Revelation Chapter 23 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar Vs. Ryoma *''Scarlet'': ... *''Ryoma'': This presence...it feels so familiar. Is...is that you, Scarlet? No it can't be... This may be Scarlet's form, but the woman herself is long gone. Even knowing that, I... I can't... Forgive me, Scarlet. At the very least, I will give you peace... Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "I'm surprised at how clumsy someone must be to have dropped this." (item) * I could really use an exciting accessory....(accessory gift) ** "Huh. You've got taste, Avatar." (accessory gift given) * "Don't need to ask me twice! See you on the battlefield!" (team up response) * "Free time? Hmmm... I know! Avatar! Let's give your weapon some style." (idle) * "I'm just adding a little something to my weapon. make it a bit more flashy in battle!" (idle) * Leave the next fight to me! I'll take on everything they throw at us! (idle) * "Hey, Avatar! How goes it?" (idle) * "Ah, a traveler! Feel free to rest up and explore the area." (visiting another castle) Private Quarters *"So, closing for a kiss huh?" *"I like my armor glitzy. But I like my husband just as he is." *"No one but you could get me to low my defenses THIS much." *"Do you think there might be alternate realities? Other MEs? Other YOUs? I love us in THIS one." Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop "wow! I've never seen such a razzle-dazzle prize before! --- When getting the gold ball Arena Accessory Shop * "The stuff in here is so nice! I hope to own one of everything!" (Upon entering) * "Was that it? Don't be shy! If there's something else, just ask." (After choosing an option and going back) Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "What a great day to have a birthday! I hope you enjoy it, Avatar!" Level Up * "Well, OBVIOUSLY I keep getting better!" (2-3 stats up) Class Change Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's have some fun!" * "No turning back now!" * "This one looks tough." * "I love a challenge." * "What's going on here?" * "After you." * "This one looks tough." * "I've got your back." * "Let's do this!" Attack Stance * "Mind if I cut in?" * "What are you, new?" * "Where you looking?" * "Leave it to me." * "You missed a spot!" Guard Stance *"You okay?" *"Watch it!" Defeated Enemy * "Well, that was easy." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I love a challenge!" * "You're the best!" * "Oh. Hey, thanks!" Critical/Skill * "I'm going to get Nohrian on your butt!" * "You went and got me mad!" * "Time to show off!" * "You're in trouble now!" Defeated Enemy * "Well that was easy." * "Not bad." * "What a let down." * "Next!" Defeated by Enemy * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts